Best Mistake
by ImInnocence
Summary: I Remember that day like it was yesterday. I lost her for some scumbag she wanted to be with only to get heartbroken in the end. But the reason I remember it so much is because it was yesterday...& I woke up beside a naked woman who wasn't a stranger to me or Ariana... Summary Sucks . Mostly told in Liz's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N :**

**Okk This Is My Very First Story….Yass….Lol ok Im Going To Try To Post Once Or Twice A Week For This Story Or More If I Have Time.. I Hope Youu Enjoy It !**

**Chapter 1**

Liz's POV

(_Flashback)_

_It's 3:46 & I just left from shooting the last scene of Animal, the new horror movie I will star in with Keke Palmer. I say by to everyone on set & decide to go over to Ariana's . Ari & I haven't exactly been on good terms on account of that i'm her little secret while she's dating that wannabe Jai . _

_I swear that dude just gets on my last fucking nerves…._

_I Told Ariana that I don't want to be her dirty little secret because that's not me. I don't feel comfortable hooking up with her while she's in a committed relationship with another guy. She promised me that she would break up with Jai soon as possible , so she could be with me , but I don't know if I believed her because Ariana hasn't been herself in a while. She been more (how can i say )… Aggressive with people. About a week ago ( _**A/n : Fuck with us & then we tweaking ho tweaking ho….srry i had to put that lol..) **_she cussed out Matt for being himself…Idk why beats me.._

_I pull up in her drive way & see someone else's car. Instead of trying to figure out who's car it is (stupid idea) I bust into her house because I'm always welcomed…..but I don't think I am this time…._

_I Walk in & see a half naked Jai on top of a FULLY NAKED ARIANA ….._

_I swear if this was a cartoon steam would be coming out of my head._

_"__What The Hell !" Jai says in a voice full of lust. " The Hell is she doing here ?"_

_says Jai . " What do you mean by what am i doing here ?! Why are you here !" I said to the bastard of the hour. Jai stands up & I see Ariana putting on her clothes. " This is my girlfriend's house & I have a right to be here " "Yeah but not on top of her trying to rape her !" " Rape Her !?" said Jai. " I didn't try to rape her she wanted this " he says pointing to his lower regions. I swear I'm about to kick this dude in the neck. _

_" __Like hell ..She would never want you" just as I'm about to stab his neck with a pair of scissors ( Yeah picked that up that habit from Jade West) Ariana jumps in front of him. " Liz . He didn't try to rape me." Ari says as I look at her like she has three heads. " So…You wanted this to happen ?" I ask & she waits a while before quietly answering " Yeah " ….._

_Did You Hear That ? Yeah That Was The Sound Of My Heart Breaking In Two… _

_"__Ariana…. how could you ? What about us ?" "Liz there never was an us ! Don't you get it ? I never loved you and I never will.. get over it . " When she said that I heard Jai In the background snickering …like all this was planned…._

_She played with my emotions. All for Jai's pleasure…_

_"__Liz .. I think you should leave " "Yeah Go you dumb slut …..no one cares for you and they never will" Jai says as he puts his arm around Ariana "It Was all a plan to get you out of the picture" says Jai._

_I look at Ariana and see no sign of guilt, sadness or regret…_

_Just a huge evil smirk that does not fit her Beautiful face._

_"__Liz It's over .. Go " says Ariana . _

_And I Run up out of there before they can say anything else . I Don't know where I'm running to , I just know I want to be far away from those two . I run until i trip over a stump and fall on the ground…._

_Its Hopeless …I'm never going to find love . Ill be only for the rest of my sickish life. Just like Jai said No one will ever love me or care for me the way Ariana did….or at least the way I thought she did .. All I know now is that I'm at the park sitting on a bench with a bottle of vodka in my hand ….don't know where i got it from until I look to my left and see the only other person that I know does care for me …She's been there all the time and I never noticed it…_

_Next thing I know I'm in her bed releasing myself….._

**_Ok thats the end of the first chapter …this is not a one-shot._**

**_Please review so ik if I should continue or not … also I want ya'll to guess who Liz is with ;) ….Until next time lil cubs ( yeah I'm calling y'all that)_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Okk I'm Sorry I Haven't Uploaded in So Long , I Just Thought Nobody Liked The Story Cause I Hardly Got Any Reviews lol... But Here's Chapter 2 . Please Review So I'll Update Regularly .**_

_**Enjoy !**_

**Chapter 2 **

**Liz's POV:**

**Ok... right now I have one of the most biggest hangovers known to man. I don't even remember drinking anything yesterday. I just remember being at the park sitting on the bench crying my eyes out after...**

**I left Ariana's House... (that son of a bitch)**

**She really just fucking used me like a rag doll. And that asshole she calls a man had to make it even worse. I've been by her side since we were 15 . I've been her shoulder to lean on when anything bad happened, like when Sam & Cat got cancelled & when her grandfather died. Jai didn't even come to check & see if she was ok when that happened. Jennette even came and checked on her & they aren't exactly friends anymore. I swear he's so self-centered . But if she'd rather be with someone who uses her, than someone who loved her from the jump, so be it. It's not my problem anymore. But I do have one problem right now.**

**Who the hell this person is laying beside me...**

**I jump out the bed fast, but quickly regret it forgetting I have a bad hangover. I fall to the floor, hollering in pain rubbing my head. **

"**Liz ? Are you ok ?" I hear the person in my bed say, still unknown to me. " Does it fucking sound like i'm ok?!"**

"**Liz I never knew why you were such a potty-mouth , but I've always loved that about you..." after hearing that I immediately know who it is. I quickly jump up off the floor , ignoring my headache to see if i'm right & sure enough , I'm staring at the most beautiful brunette i've known, ( which i'll never admit to her cause she'll go crazy) in all her naked glory.**

"**Victoria?" "How the hell did you end up here?!" I say angrily, with a hint of confusion.**

" **Umm... Well you came up to me at the park & sat next to me & took my bottle from me & just started chugging it down." " And what? You didn't stop me?" I say while going to my dresser , getting some clothes to put on to cover myself up, even though i'm sure she's seen everything.**

"**Victoria .. Did You take advantage of me?" I say because she looks like she hasn't been drinking like I was, so she had to be sober & knew what was going to happened after we got in bed together, How the hell did we get here anyway?! Nevermind not important right now...**

"**Liz , I didn't take advantage of you . What are you talking about?" she looks at me with tears in her eyes.**

"**You were sober & knew that we were going to have sex & you didn't try to stop it !" "Why would I stop it ?!Liz i've been in love with you since I first met you." she says standing up putting on her clothes. I remember that day she told me she loved me , but I roughly rejected her because I was secretly with Ariana, Im not the cheating type, but obviously Ari is... but I love her enough to still reject Victoria.**

"**Victoria you know I don't feel that way about you! I never did & I'll never will! GET OVER IT!" I say walking downstairs with her trailing behind me . " Liz how will you know if you don't try? Please i'm begging you ! Your the only person I want & I swear I'll stay loyal & faithful to you !" " I don't care about you being loyal" - she interrupts me saying " Well obviously you do since you broke up with Ariana for being a slut !" she says looking at me with tears rolling down her eyes . I look at her with so much hatred . " Don't you ever call her that again & how do you know about Ariana ?" she walks up to me putting her hands in mine. " You told me yesterday at the park. About how she chose Jai over you. How she just used you like a piece of shit, like your nothing.." **

**She says & continues " But I would never do that to you your all I care about . I would die for you Liz. I feel completely at peace wrapped around you. Your heartbeat is all I care to listen to. Your face is all I want to look at. Your scent fills me with inescapable bliss. Your touch is what makes my body and mind come to life. I love you. & its either you love me or you don't..." she looks at me with so much love , that I start crying . **

" **Vic ...I-I don't love y-you..." I barely am able to say because of the tears flowing down my face. I look up at her and see she her eyes are like waterfalls. " I think you should go Victoria." I quickly yank my hands out of hers at point towards the door. " O-ok" she walk towards the door and opens it before saying "I loved you yesterday. I love you still. I always have and I always will."**

**Then She's Out The Door.**

**A/N : Looks like Victoria is good with words lol. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Tell me I you like the story so far & give me some ideas on what should happen next.**

**And please remember to ….**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, & Always REVIEW ! Lmao **

**Bah – Bye !**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'd Like To Shout Out these Users For The Reviews Thank You !**

_**Awesome1, A Thousand Undiscovered Stars, Waterclaw12, Channy2425, Anita76, & Georgettesofia.**_

_**And for the guest user, thank you for telling me my story was trash, obviously you like it cause you read all the way to chapter 2, but that's none of my business. *drinks tea***_

_**I'm also starting a new story called The Laws That Hold Us. Its About a dystopia universe where love is illegal and the government chooses who you have to be with, but two characters fall in love. I'm thinking about making it jori or karmy. Tell me which one I should do.**_

_**Anyway enjoy the third chapter! I tried to make it longer than the other chapters.**_

Chapter 3:

(Liz's POV)

I Feel like complete shit right now..

Once again I had to go and mess up something good for me. I rejected Victoria a second time and I feel stupid about the reason why I rejected her. I still feel that I have a chance with Ariana and if i'm ever able to get that chance, I don't want to be dating anyone at that time. Victoria is not upset with me. Trust me I know because she's been sending me love letters all week. Here's one of them that really got to me:

_Dear Jade,_

_I love you, you don't love me, but that's fine, I'll be okay. I miss you, you don't miss me, but that's fine, I'll be okay. My heads filled with you, your heads filled with someone else, but that's fine, I'll be okay. I'll fight through it, even though it hurts now, it'll get better, I'm sure of it. I Love You :*_

_Sincerely, Victoria_

_p.s: There's More Where That Came From..._

And she wasn't kidding either. I've gotten at least 10 letters from her, including flowers. I'm starting to feel sorry for her, but I know how she's feeling, _To Be Deeply In Love With Someone._I need to move on from Ariana. I'll never have a happy relationship with her. She'll just use me again and run to someone else. I really need some help with my situation. If I don't get any, in the end i'll kill myself. I'm serious.

But there's no way in hell am I going to a shrink. I never ever liked shrinks. All they do is get all up in your life and try to tell you what to do. If I went to a shrink, I would be leaving their office in handcuffs. I just can't handle all that. I need to talk to someone that I know, someone that I can trust with all my problems, like an old friend. I immediately dial their number.

(Later in the day)

As I'm watching Tv, I here the doorbell. I jump up and open the door and see three of the most trusted guys I ever met. "What's up Liz?" "Heya there Lizzie." "Good to see ya Liz." Leon, Matt, and Avan greet me simultaneously. "Uh- hey guys, I really need your advice right now."

"Sure, what do you need help with?" Avan Says. "Um relationship advice...do you guys want to come in?" I stutter. They all nod their heads yes with complete concern on their faces.

We all go and sit in my living room. Reason I called these guys is because anytime I needed help with something or just wanted to talk about my problems, they all would be there. They even protected me from a guy feeling me up when we all went to the mall last year. Now, Matt might seem like a scrawny guy, but the dudes got some hands on him. I felt sorry for that guy after Matt was done with him. Anyway, these guys are like my big brothers. I feel I can tell them anything, without being judged. Except this of course.

"So what's going on?" Leon says. I take a deep breath and close my eyes. I open them and see them looking at me confused. Here goes...

"Um ok so you guys know how Ariana's dating Jai."They nod there heads, not knowing where this is going.

"Well while they were dating, I was secretly dating Ariana too." I look at them and they are looking at me like I just grew two heads.

"Are you serious?" Matt said with a hint of disappointment. "How could you guys do that to Jai?" I quickly correct him. "It's not what you think guys. She told me that once me and her started dating, that she would break up with Jai."

"And? What happened after that? Did she break up with him?" Leon said.

"Hell no! She definitely didn't do that! No her and Jai made up a plan for her to lead me on to thinking that she loved me, but in the end they both just wanted to hurt me."

"So Jai knew about the affair? Avan said. "Yes it was his idea!" I say angrily.

"Liz, calm down. What happened next?" says good ole' Leon, trying to make me get to the point.

"Well, I left her house and ran all the way to the park while crying my eyes out, and..." I stop because I really don't want to say what happened after that with Victoria.

"And?" "I went to go sit on a bench and I guess Victoria was on the same bench and she had a bottle of vodka, so I took and started drinking it, and then the next day I wake up with a horrible hangover plus a naked Victoria beside me." I say very fast. Matt and Avan are looking at me with their mouths hanging open, but Leon is smiling like crazy.

"Why the hell are you smiling? This is serious."

"Well , Vic has had a crush on you for the longest and she always talked about you and what it would be like to you know "be" with you." he says using air quotes for be. "Looks like she finally got you" He says, but she doesn't have me at all.

"No Leon, she doesn't have me because after I woke up I rejected her and kicked her out."

"What! Now why would you do that?" he says confused.

"Because I don't feel that way about her, and I think I still have a chance with Ariana."

"Liz, you don't have another chance with her, I mean why would you want to go back with her? She obviously doesn't care about you the way you do. You should just move on from her." Avan says in a nice way trying not to hurt me.

"Avan, I want to move on, but I just don't know how."

All three of them look at me like i'm crazy and shout at the same time. "GET WITH VIC!" Yeah nice way to put it there...

"Because, The best way to get over someone is to get under someone new."

"Leon, that sounds so slutty." "Well its not." Leon says and continues, "I mean you should really think about giving Victoria a chance. She really loves you."

"Yea I should know, she's been sending me love letters all week."

Avan laughs. "Well I agree with Leon just try something with Vic. I'm sure it'll all work out in the end, and if it doesn't , I'm still single." Avan says , then Matt punches him in the shoulder.

"Ow...Gosh i'm just kidding, trying to lighting the mood." I start laughing. These guys can always make me feel better.

A couple of hours after the guys leave, I hear the doorbell ring. Its so late who could this be? I open the door and wish I hadn't after I see who it is.

"Ariana?"

"Liz, We have to talk"

_**A/N: Ok that's the end of the third chapter hope you guys loved it. I tried to make it longer.**_

_**And remember check out my new story. I love to hear from you guys so follow me 3r's...**_

_**Review, Review, & Review! The 3r's... I love them so much**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's Chapter 4 !**

**Please Review & Check Out The Community I Created! Its Called Jori Continues.**

**Enjoy !**

**Ariana is kinda mean in this chapter, like really mean, but I like Ariana Grande,just hope she never gets like this...**

Chapter 4:

(Liz's POV)

_Flashback.._

_A couple of hours after the guys leave, I hear the doorbell ring. Its so late who could this be? I open the door and wish I hadn't after I see who it is._

"_Ariana?"_

"_Liz, we have to talk."_

(Present)

I can't believe this. Ariana is standing at my door asking to talk. Who does she think she is? She waits a whole week to come talk to me. After the way she treated me, I don't want to hear shit she has to say.

"Well... can I come in?" she asked

"No." I start to close the door, but she stops it with her foot.

"Liz please. I want to apologize." she looks at me with guilt and pity.

"Oh no Ariana its ok. There's nothing to apologize for. You clearly made up your mind last week about who you wanted to be with. I guess i'm not good enough for Miss Ariana Grande!" I say dramatically and walk away from the door. I really don't have time for this. She starts to trail behind me, as i'm going to the kitchen, to get a very needed vodka bottle.

"Liz I don't want to be with him. I want to be with you!" she said

I chuckle. I turn around to face her. "And you really expect me to believe that."

She looks at me shocked, like i'm the bad person for saying I don't believe any word that comes out of her mouth. Really? I'm the horrible person right now?

"Liz you know how much I love you... I can't live without you. Look, what happened last week was a mistake. I realized how stupid I was being and that I chose the wrong person, I called Jai and broke up with him. So now i'm here, just trying to fix my mistake.

"Well not all mistakes can be fixed." I say. And if looks could kill, Ariana would not be breathing right now. I'm not falling for her bullshit again. I'm moving on from her. Hopefully with Victoria...After the guys left I thought about what Leon said, I decided that I should try something with Victoria. Maybe she's the one that I need to be with. She loves me after all. I called her and we had set up a date for tomorrow night.

"Liz... Please why won't you forgive me?"

"Because what you did was shitty." She looks at me and her whole facial expression changes. She looks at me and starts smirking. "There's someone else isn't it?" she asks. Well not yet but I'm hoping that it will be.

"No..Of course not.." I say

"Your lying to me Liz." She says as she starts walking closer to me. I start to back up away from her. She still comes closer to me and pushes me down on the couch and sits in my lap.

"Ariana" I whisper. "What the are y-you-"

She interrupts me and leans in closer to my ear. "Who is it Liz? Come on, you can tell me."

She starts nibbling on my ear and it feels so good... But I can't just let Ariana use me again...because that's all she is doing right now.

"Ariana stop.." "Tell me who it is and i'll stop."

You know in some cases this would count as rape. So yeah basically i'm getting raped by my ex.

What a wonderful world we live in.

"Why do you want to know?" I ask her curious as to why she gives a damn who i'm moving on with.

She leans up and looks at me. "Because whoever it is, I want to make sure they treat you right like I did." she laughs. She has to be kidding me. Did she just hear what she said. I'm pretty sure Jai treated her better, than she has ever treated me & he isn't the best guy in the world. He just gets with girls, mistreats them, has sex with them, and leaves. Douche.

"Well I'm pretty sure she'll treat me better than you ever did, now get off of me."

"No i'm good here." "Ariana i'm serious-"

"You know Liz, as much as you say you want me to get off. I really don't think you want me to move."

I really, really don't.

"Ariana-" "Shhh.. Just sit back and relax.." she whispers and leans in to kiss me and omg. I just realized how much I missed her lips. They are just feel so perfect against mine. I'm on cloud nine right now I don't want the feeling to end. But all good things must come to an end as they say. I just wish it would've ended better.

"Hey Liz, I just wanted to come over to talk about our date tomorrow, and your door was open so I just walked in and -" I immediately push Ariana off of me and look at a shocked Victoria.

"Victoria! What are you doing here?" She looks at me with tears rolling down her eyes.

"Umm well I just wanted to come over to talk about our date tomorrow, but I can see that's not going to happen anymore since your back with Ariana." she looks at me and starts to walk out the door.

"Vic, wait-"

"No Liz its ok. If being with Ariana makes you happy, then be with her. I all want for you is to be happy."

"No Victoria your the one that'll make me happy." I look in her eyes trying to convince her not to leave.

"Obviously, I'm not better than Ariana. Congradulations Ariana, you got the best woman in the world." she says sarcastically and walks out.

After she left I swear I see my future going down the whole.

"Well it was Victoria." Ariana says laughing.

I look at her. "What the hell is funny?"

She looks at me and laughs even harder. "Well she said that I've got the best woman in the world. But I don't have you. Hell, I never even wanted you." she looks at me and starts walking towards the door. "You shouldn't have kissed me Liz, Victoria would be good for you."

"No you kissed me you bitch-"

She interrupts. "But you didn't try to stop to me." she says that and walks out.

Next Night

(Victoria's POV)

After that night I had got two texts. Both from Liz & Ariana.

_From Liz:_

_I'm So Sorry Victoria. Please Text Back. If You Don't I'm Coming Over._

_From Ariana:_

_You Know Liz Still Wants Me And Not You. No one Will Ever Want You. Just Die. You'll Be Better In Hell._

Maybe she's right. Nobody will ever want me. Liz Doesn't even want me. She'd rather be with someone that treats her like shit than someone who would love her unconditionally. I would stay by her side until the day I die...

Which is tonight.

I Grab the gun I keep under my bed. I send out this text to everyone in my contacts:

Goodbye. Thanks For Everything.

Then I Send This One To Liz:

_I'm sorry I'm so difficult. I'm imperfect. I don't deserve to live. Leave me to rot in the position I am. No one will ever know I'm gone. You and Her is what you want. You and I is what I dream. And I'll Keep_

_on dreaming. I guess love is the slowest form of suicide. And i've reached the destination. I Love You._

As Notorious B.I.G Said

"When I die, fuck it I want to go to hell. Cause I'm a piece of shit, it ain't hard to fuckin' tell.

I put the gun to my head and put my finger on the trigger.

Goodbye World Forever.

_BangBangBang!_

**A/N: Uh-oh Victoria's Suicidal... We will See What Will Happen In The Next Chapter?**

**Review, Review,Review !**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry Its Been So Long Since I've Updated. I Had Things To Do For School. I'll Try To Start Updating Once Or Twice A Week if I Have Time. Here's Chapter 5!**_

_Vic's POV_

_(flashback)_

_I put the gun to my head and put my finger on the trigger._

_Goodbye World Forever _

_BangBangBang!_

_(Present)_

Before I even have the chance to pull the trigger, I hear someone knocking on my bedroom door. I just stare at the door in shock as Liz busts it down. She's looking at me with tears in her eyes, angrily. She stomps over to me and slaps the shit out of me and takes the gun from me. I look at her like she's grown two heads. I stand up and push her away.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I say to her because seriously she's lost her mind.

"No what the hell is wrong with you Vic? Were you really about to kill yourself over something so stupid? There is nothing going on between me and Ariana."

"Oh really then why were you guys all over each other?! Liz if you didn't want to date me then you should've asked me out." I look at her, letting me tears run freely. She sighs and walks closer the grabs my hands and looks me in the eye.

"Vic... I do want to date you, more than anything. You have to believe that. Ariana came on to me. I tried to get her off but she just attacked me. There was no feelings whatsoever. I want you and only you please believe me." She is all tears now and I want to believe her. I want to believe that she is really over Ariana and all her bullshit, but somethings telling me not to do it. I saw how she was into that kiss. I was standing there for at least 10 seconds watching

"I don't know Liz... are you really over her? Because you looked like you were really enjoying her."

I yank my hands from her. She looks at me like she failed something.

"Were you planning to date me knowing that you still fucking have feelings for Ariana?" I ask getting really pissed with her.

"Vic calm do-"

"Don't you fucking tell me to calm down! Liz admit it, you were just going to use me as a rebound. Well I'm not just some fucking rag doll that you can use until I'm no longer useful."

"Who said you were useful!" I look at her in shock and realization hit me. She never cared about me it was all a joke.

"Get out." I grab my gun from my desk she sat it on.

"Wait Vic I didn't mean-"

"GET OUT I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

"Fine. I'll leave if thats what you want. But I didn't mean it, it just came out."

"Yeah sure.."

She starts walking out the door but stops then turns around and takes the gun from me.

"I Really do care.."

"Just get out. Now please.."

"Bye."

Fuck My Life.

**I know this chapter sucked but I felt bad that I haven't updated yet so I just threw something together. I going to try to make a longer and much better chapter before sunday. Thxs for those still reading.**

**Review**


End file.
